The present invention relates to a lane recognition system which recognizes lane makers on a traveling road of a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 5-314396 discloses a lane-marker recognizing and tracking system in which a plurality of lane-marker detecting areas are defined in an image showing a road ahead of a vehicle in order to detect lane markers.